Eu Odeio Loiros!
by Cristal Samejima
Summary: Yaoi. Universo Alternativo. 3X4. "Trowa fica estático. Sente os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem e o seu olfato ser atiçado por um perfume delicioso"...
1. Chapter 1

Título: Eu Odeio Loiros  
Autora: Cristal Samejma  
Beta: Blanxe  
Par: 3x4 1x2  
Gênero: Yaoi, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Humor.

oOo

Gotas de Cristal ^_^

Essa história nasceu há tempos atrás, quando a Blanxe me disse que, do fandom Gundam Wing, ela não gostava do casal Trowa e Quatre. O casal mais açucarado de GW! E isso ficou em minha cabeça rolando, rolando, rolando e rolando...

Fiquei durante muito tempo pensando em como escrever sobre esses dois de forma que até mesmo quem os odiasse, achasse pelo menos interessante. E por incrível que pareça, foi uma fanfiction de outra ficwriter, a Niu, que detonou uma onda de idéias sobre como escrever sobre o nosso louro adocicado e o seu franjinha calado, de um modo um pouco diferente do normal.

Tomara que eu tenha conseguido o meu objetivo, tornando-os um doce casal delicioso! ^^

Portanto, essa história é dedicada a todos os que não gostam do casal Trowa&Quatre de Gundam Wing e, em especial, a Blanxe que não gosta desses dois nem banhados em ouro.

Agradeço a Niu também, pois por ser sua beta pude ler a história - _Fofoca É Mal De Loiro_ - que me fez ter umas idéias de como caracterizar esses dois.

Divirtam-se! ^_^

oOo

- Caraca, que loiro gostoso… – Disse, quase suspirando, o modelo de belos olhos violetas.

- Deixa o Heero ouvir você falando assim, Duo. – Falou o modelo dono de fascinantes olhos verdes.

- Deslumbrantes olhos azuis… Homem sério… Terno de corte perfeito… E está olhando pra cá. – Disse Duo, quase sonhador.

- Duo, nós vamos nos atrasar… – Falou o outro, de maneira impaciente.

- Será que é pra mim que ele está olhando?… – Continuou Duo em seu monólogo.

- Provavelmente… e isso vai acabar em confusão, Duo! – Respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes, querendo acordar o amigo de seu meio-transe.

Porém, Duo continua falando, nem dando atenção ao que o amigo falava:

- Tro, ele está secando você!

Trowa, irritado, começa a falar um pouco mais alto com Duo:

- Chega, Duo! Vai pegar no pé de outro!

- Tro, ele está vindo… – A frase de Duo é cortada por um Trowa aborrecido:

- Duo, você está cansado de saber que eu não gosto de loiros!

Nesse momento, alguém que passa por trás de Trowa e fala, numa voz suave e encantadora, bem perto de seu ouvido direito:

- Que pena que você não goste de loiros…

Trowa fica estático. Sente os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem e o seu olfato ser atiçado por um perfume delicioso. Mas quando ele vira para trás para ver quem havia falado assim de tão perto, o que ele vê é apenas as costas de um homem loiro, elegantemente trajado com um belo terno.

Duo sorri da reação do amigo e diz:

- Perdeu, Franjinha! O cara é muito lindo e ficou com uma cara de decepcionado quando ouviu você dizer aquilo… Que coisa feia de falar, Senhor Barton.

Na hora em que Trowa iria responder a Duo, a estilista desponta no camarim. A Senhorita Peacecraft vem falar com os modelos, todos escolhidos a dedos e pagos a peso de ouro por ela. Apenas os melhores foram chamados a desfilar suas últimas criações.

E Duo, se dirigindo para o lado oposto da "Princesa da Moda", fala rapidamente para Trowa:

- Chegou a sua loira favorita…

Trowa agarra Duo pelo braço e o atiça dizendo:

- E a minha loira favorita vem trazendo a sua "mascote" preferida.

Duo rosna para Trowa em resposta. Ele sabe que seu amigo está falando de seu namorado, Heero Yui, que é grande amigo da família da dita "princesa" e, infelizmente, ex-noivo dela; além de ser o agente da maior parte dos modelos que estão ali para este desfile. Duo dá meia-volta e colocando um sorriso nos lábios, vai até onde estão os recém-chegados, cumprimentando Relena, fazendo questão de dar um beijo ardente em Heero.

Enquanto isso, Trowa sai de mansinho para acabar de fazer a maquiagem especial para o desfile. Todos os modelos desfilarão com um dos lados do rosto pintando como o de um palhaço de circo…

OoO

Trowa sai rindo da cara de seu amigo trançado e entra despreocupadamente no camarim. Sabendo que teria pouco tempo e ciente de seu comportamento ultrapontual, começa logo a tirar a roupa para colocar a sunga especial que usaria por baixo de todas as roupas da coleção da "princesa" e o roupão, as duas peças com o desenho de uma coroa. Ele não gostava do estilo das roupas da estilista, mas… gostava do que iria receber por sua participação no desfile e como isso engordaria a sua conta no banco.

E pensando nisso, foi retirando a roupa, peça por peça, até que se deu conta de que não estava sozinho no camarim… Muito tarde! Ele já estava do modo como veio ao mundo quando se virou e deu de cara com o loiro. Com o loiro!

- Em que posso lhe ser útil? – perguntou com um falso sorriso nos lábios, enquanto pensava: _"Que diabos esse loiro aguado faz aqui?"._

Os olhos do loiro passearam sorridentes por cada parte do modelo e quando chegaram aos orbes verdes, todo o seu rosto se abriu num belo sorriso safado.

- É… acho que realmente você pode ser muito útil a mim… – Respondeu o loiro numa voz aveludada.

Trowa sentiu o rosto arder, pois o caminhar do olhar do loiro o lembrou da condição em que se encontrava: nu em pelo. _"Que merda! Estou corado como uma mocinha_!", pensou sentindo raiva de si mesmo. Fez menção de se virar e pegar algo para vestir quando o outro lhe estendeu a mão e disse:

- Sou Quatre Raberba Winner, das Empresas Winner. E estou aqui porque estou vendo que você talvez possa me ajudar muito numa questão que preciso resolver urgentemente.

Trowa por um momento não soube o que fazer. Não sabia se apanhava a toalha que havia visto em cima da cadeira e que estava perto de si ou se apertava a mão que o homem - que agora sabia ser muito importante - estendia a sua frente. E mais, por um momento, perdeu-se em um par de belos orbes cor de céu que o encaravam de um modo envolvente.

Um lapso… e momentos depois havia uma mão segurando a sua, misturada ao olhar azul e um sorriso lindo. _"Putz! Esse loiro é bonito!",_ admitiu para si mesmo, mas logo depois se contrariou mentalmente: _"Desde quando loiros são bonitos? Eu detesto loiros! Todos! E que diabos de questão é essa que ele está falando me olhando desse jeito?"._ Apesar desses pensamentos, a sua voz respondeu educadamente e sua mão aceitou, finalmente, ao aperto do outro:

- Trowa Barton. E estou curioso para saber no que um modelo como eu possa ser de ajuda a alguém tão importante quanto o senhor.

- Senhor não, senão serei obrigado a chamá-lo de Senhor Barton também. Apenas Quatre, por favor. – disse o loiro, abrindo um sorriso maior – E respondendo a sua pergunta, você pode me ajudar muito, Trowa. Mas gostaria de deixar essa conversa para depois, pois sei que o desfile está para começar e não quero atrasá-lo mais e nem ser a causa de um possível resfriado seu.

Ao falar isso, Quatre rapidamente se adiantou, passando perto do corpo desnudo de Trowa. Quase o tocando, apanhou a toalha que estava na cadeira e a entregou a ele. Próximos… bem próximos estavam os dois. O loiro um pouco mais baixo do que Trowa exalava um perfume incomum e delicioso. E o moreno sentiu-se novamente preso ao olhar azul do outro rapaz. A tal ponto que não percebeu o gesto rápido que o outro fez ao lhe enlaçar com a toalha e fugir em direção da porta.

- Mais tarde, Trowa. Depois do desfile, num jantar, nós conversaremos… – E Quatre saiu pela porta antes que Trowa voltasse do quase-transe no qual havia entrado.

_"Mas que diabos?… Eu não gosto de loiros! Senhor Quatre Raberba Winner, se o senhor pensa que pode fazer o que quiser, está bem enganado!"_ Pensando desse jeito Trowa vestiu-se e rumou, irritado, para onde seria realizada a maquiagem.

OoO

Modelos vestidos. Música tocando. Todo um aparato de circo armado. Um verdadeiro picadeiro era onde os modelos transitariam. Duo estava quase pulando de alegria, parecia que sua parte criança havia aflorado de vez, só se retraindo um pouco quando ele sentia a aproximação da loira estilista junto a seu namorado carrancudo. Ele sabia que era a "princesinha das marcas" quem fazia o seu amor ficar com aquele péssimo humor, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúme. _"Loira burra! Será que não consegue perceber que já perdeu há muito tempo? Bruxa!"_. Pensando nisso fez uma cara feia e foi logo sendo repreendido por Wufei.

- Maxwell, por favor, para com essas caretas! Você vai acabar estragando a maquiagem!

- OK, Chang querido! – Duo falou em meio a caretas, deixando o chinês ainda mais irritado.

- Vá agora mesmo para o seu lugar, Maxwell! – Wufei realmente perdia as estribeiras quando o caso era o supermodelo Duo Maxwell.

Duo foi finalmente para onde devia ir e Wufei virou-se para verificar se tudo estava pronto para o início do desfile, quando quase caiu por cima de Trowa que vinha apressado. Desculpas de ambas as partes por causa da trombada e logo depois um chinês espantado indo para um lado e um modelo extremamente irritado para o outro. _"O que será que aconteceu com Trowa? Ele nunca fica irritado. Pelo menos, nunca demonstra…"._ Wufei foi embora, debatendo internamente.

OoO

Chegou a hora. O primeiro a entrar e a causar um enorme frisson foi Duo Maxwell. Sim, ele fazia sucesso com qualquer roupa e até mesmo sem elas! Mulheres e homens babando e outros mais enlouquecidos com sua pequena performance. Mas ao chegar ao centro do picadeiro e olhar para frente, Duo quase gargalhou pensando no próximo modelo a desfilar. Trowa já estava à espera para entrar no picadeiro…

Duo retornou com um milhão de flash espocando atrás de si. Deu de cara com Trowa e disse:

- Vamos lá, franjinha! Eles são todos seus!

Duo caiu na gargalhada, enquanto Trowa entrava no picadeiro sem entender nada. Perfeita performance! Afinal, ele vinha de uma família ligada ao circo e tinha sido descoberto por Heero num espetáculo circense famoso. Lindo! Um dos mais belos modelos da nova geração. Ele e Duo eram os queridinhos dos estilistas, famosos ou não.

Agora era só ir até o centro, fazer uma reverência e sair. Ele pára e olha diretamente em frente quando… _"Duo, seu idiota!"_, pensou Trowa, ao ver o quadro a sua frente. Parecia que haviam juntado todos os loiros presentes ao desfile num mesmo local, bem a frente do picadeiro do desfile. Bem no centro ele via o seu odioso "ex", todo sorridente acenando para ele, Zechs. Ao seu lado, a "princesa da moda" e irmã do odioso loiro, a também loira Relena Peacecraft. Treize, um playboy endinheirado que depois de velho havia platinado os cabelos e estava sempre no encalço de Wufei Chang - estava lá também. Lady Une, famosa ricaça que corria descaradamente atrás de Treize há anos, estava lá também. Ela era uma das várias mulheres que ali se encontravam e que seguiam a risca o preceito "mulher não fica velha, fica loira". Noin, sua velha amiga que, depois que de virar otaku, pintara várias mechas louras em seus cabelos escuros. Até mesmo sua irmã estava lá no meio dos loiros, com seus reflexos dourados que faziam seus cabelos reluzirem como o sol, acompanhada da amiga Dorothy – essa tão loira que o brilho dourado de seus cabelos podiam chegar a cegar! E em meio a isso tudo… O Loiro! O todo-poderoso dono do império Winner!

Trowa sentiu o seu rosto esquentar, enquanto o seu humor se despedaçava. Rápida e elegantemente, ele deu meia-volta e, em meio aos flashes, saiu, ou melhor, fugiu! _"Loiros, loiros… Loiros! Que diabos!"._ Ele sumiu de cena e deu de cara com o seu amigo que gargalhava, junto ao seu namorado que também ria, muito!

- Para de rir, Heero! Por que você não me avisou, Duo?! – Esbravejou Trowa e rumou para cima de quem ele sabia que era o autor daquele quadro horroroso à frente do picadeiro. – Foi você quem os colocou todos juntos ali, não foi? Wufei, foi você, não foi?!

Trowa pegou Wufei pela gola da camisa, quase fazendo com que o outro caísse.

- Eu o quê?… Você enlouqueceu, Barton?… – Wufei consegue se desvencilhar de Trowa, que irritado se senta.

Duo traz um copo d'água para seu amigo e diz:

- Isso é o destino, Trowa. Parece que os loiros estão fazendo uma conspiração contra você. – Duo fala e cai na gargalhada. – Vamos lá, Tro. Aquilo foi por acaso.

- Trowa, acalme-se. – Intervém Heero, ainda rindo, para acalmar seu amigo. – Foi coincidência mesmo.

- Que merda! Desde cedo parece que só tem loiros ao meu redor! – Fala Trowa, ainda irritado.

- Você precisa é parar com isso, Tro. E nada como um loiro após o outro para isso acontecer… – Duo se levanta ao falar isso para Trowa e sai sem que o outro, que olhava para o chão, percebesse. Heero é puxado por Duo sem entender nada.

Ao se dar conta do que Duo havia dito, Trowa se levanta com violência pensando em jogar um pouco de sua irritação em cima de seu amigo, mas acaba trombando com quem estava a sua frente. Os dois caem no chão, Trowa por cima de… Quatre! Ele já ia ficar irritado quando percebeu o loiro, que havia batido no chão com uma certa violência, e parecia estar sentindo dor.

Ele saiu de cima do outro, levantou-se e o ajudou a se erguer. O loiro pareceu ter uma tonteira, mas foi logo amparado por ele. O loiro pareceu desmaiar e Trowa o pegou no colo! _"Um loiro desmaiado! Era só o que me faltava!",_ pensou. E na correria que estava, no entra e sai de modelos, ninguém aparentou perceber o belo moreno de olhos verdes carregando o loiro desmaiado para um camarim. Apenas Duo e Heero viram a cena toda…

- Caraca, será que ele está bem? Acho que não era para ser desse modo. Não com ele batendo a cabeça daquela forma no chão… – Disse Duo, apreensivo.

- Duo, acho que não foi tão sério assim. Eu conheço bem o Quatre… – Estava dizendo Heero, quando foi interrompido por um Duo colérico.

- Que negócio é esse de você conhecer bem o Quatre?! – Duo falou e levou um beijo apaixonado que logo o fez se acalmar.

- Hey! Pare com isso. Eu conheço Quatre a muito mais tempo do que você. Ele é o dono da agência. Você e Trowa são novos aqui e por isso ainda não o haviam conhecido. Ele mora no exterior e muito raramente vem aqui. Mas ele conhece muito bem vocês dois. Conhece tudo de Trowa e está de olho nele a um bom tempo. Foi Quatre quem me pediu para convencê-lo a sair do circo e ser modelo. – Explicou Heero a um Duo espantado.

- Ohhh… Quer dizer que ele está de olho no Tro faz tempo? Mas o que isso tem a ver com ele não ter se machucado, Hee-chan? – Perguntou Duo.

- Quatre pratica várias artes-marciais, é um atleta em tanto… Então, eu só posso pensar que…

OoO

- Você está bem? Sua cabeça?… – Perguntava um Trowa aflito para saber como estava o loiro.

- Não sei… Acho que bati as costas com força… Está doendo aqui atrás… – Enquanto falava, Quatre ia tirando o paletó e a camisa social que trajava.

Trowa se sentiu afetado pelo corpo atlético que começava a se desnudar a sua frente. Ele era lindo! Mas suas costas, seus omoplatas estavam avermelhados… Então, ele tocou levemente na pele macia, sem nem pensar.

- Dói aqui?

- Sim! – Respondeu Quatre, enquanto arqueava um pouco o corpo como que para fugir ao contato.

- Desculpa… – Trowa disse, retirando rapidamente a mão, que logo foi arrebatada pelas mãos suaves do loiro.

- Por favor, você poderia massagear minhas costas? Acho que isso iria melhorar… – Pediu Quatre com uma expressão de criança perdida pedindo ajuda.

Aquilo fez Trowa esquecer que Quatre era loiro e lindo. Ele apenas pensou em ajudar e caiu na armadilha dos olhos azuis e na pele macia do outro…

Quatre sentado na pequena cama que havia no camarim. Sem camisa e um pouco envergado para frente, com Trowa massageando suas costas delicadamente.

- Acho que seria melhor colocar gelo, não? – Disse Trowa, já posicionando o corpo para levantar e sair à procura de gelo.

Porém, Quatre foi mais rápido. Prendeu os braços de Trowa com os seus e puxou Trowa para si. Virou o rosto e… conseguiu o que queria. Um beijo de seu belo modelo moreno, aquele pelo qual ele tinha feito loucuras, como deixar uma reunião de negócios com príncipes do petróleo pela metade e corrido, ou melhor, voado como um louco só para finalmente conhecê-lo. E beijá-lo…

Trowa foi pego de surpresa pelo loiro e quando deu de si, já era… Os lábios macios do Senhor Winner estavam fazendo um estrago em seu pensamento racional. "Eu odeio loiros…", ele recitava mentalmente, mas seu corpo todo dizia que aquele homem que estava ali era especial. O seu cheiro. A sua pele macia. A sua língua quase indecente… _"Aos diabos que ele é loiro!"_, pensou. E, finalmente, Trowa Barton se rendeu. Por inteiro…

OoO

Meses depois, em todas as revistas do mundo, saiu um dos mais comentados anúncios de perfume. O modelo internacional, Trowa Barton, numa pose deliciosamente sexy ao lado do perfume masculino mais importante do mercado.

Hum… Por que um dos anúncios mais comentados?

Trowa aparece sentado com as mãos amarradas e os olhos fechados por um lenço. Sua cabeça pende um pouco para trás já que seus cabelos estão puxados pela mão esquerda de um homem as suas costas. Ele aparece de lado, então o homem fica fora do âmbito da foto, mas uma coisa era bem nítida na imagem, um anel com um W maiúsculo.

O boato que corre solto é que aquela mão é do todo-poderoso dono das Empresas Winner… Quatre Raberba Winner é canhoto, embora utilize a mão direita normalmente invés da esquerda, usando nessa um anel com o símbolo de sua família, no dedo médio. E mais, dizem por aí que Trowa Barton, além de ser modelo único da linha de perfume mais vendida no mundo, a Red Winner, parece que é também o único na vida – e na cama – do belo loiro que reconhecidamente ama os morenos.

oOo


	2. Chapter 2

**Amo os morenos!**

Título: Amo os morenos!

Ficwriter: Cristal Samejima  
E-mail:  
Beta: Blanxe  
Presente para: Asuka Maxwell  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Pares: 4x3, 1x2 e algumas outras insinuações.  
Gênero: Comédia, Yaoi, Romance, OOC, Universo Alternativo

Classificação: 18+  
Sinopse: As artimanhas do empresário Quatre Raberba Winner para conseguir o seu sonho de consumo, o modelo internacional Trowa Barton, que reconhecidamente odeia loiros.  
Disclamer: Gundam Wing, série, foi produzida pela Sunrise e Bandai, e dirigida por Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino (criador da linhagem). Todos os diretos são reservados aos seus produtores & criadores.

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Depois de duas horas de reunião...

- Não, Relena. Você já sabe o que eu quero. – Diz Quatre Winner, da Winner Corporation, à Relena Peacecraft, estilista.

- Mas, senhor Winner, eu fiz a coleção pensando... – Tentou argumentar Relena.

- Sua coleção está perfeita, querida. Já sabemos de antemão que vai ser um sucesso. Mas, dessa vez, vai ser como eu quero. – Afirmou Quatre.

- Aviso: Não vai ficar perfeito! – Atacou Relena.

- Vai sim. E Heero já me falou que pensou nos melhores modelos. Não é isso, Heero?

E quando Heero Yui ia falar...

- COMO ASSIM? COMO JÁ PENSOU NOS MELHORES MODELOS? FEZ ISSO SEM FALAR COMIGO, HEERO? EU NÃO...

Relena começou a esbravejar, mas se calou ao defrontar-se com o olhar do dono e diretor da Winner Corporation. O grande homem havia resolvido e nada mais seria modificado, ela já sabia disso, conhecia aquele olhar. Mas, mesmo assim, virou-se para Heero e disse:

- Que seja! Mas eu vou ficar de olho em você, Heero Yui!

Pensamento de Heero: "Como se ela já não fizesse isso vinte e quatro horas por dia...".

- Mais uma coisa. Relena: Wufei Chang volta a trabalhar com você. – Comandou Quatre.

- Ai Meu Deus, Winner! Aquele chinês de novo... Eu não mereço!

Pensamento de Quatre: "Quem não merece sou eu..."

Heero, sentindo que o loiro começava a perder a paciência, interveio:

- Relena, você mesma já elogiou o trabalho dele.

- Eu sei, mas ele é tão... tão...

Quatre, perdendo a totalmente a paciência, diz:

- Cabelos negros, olhos negros e lindo! Acabou a reunião! Todos dispensados!

Pensamento de quem até o momento apenas observava os trabalhos, "Fantástico, loiro! Você é ganhou!".

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Heero, Relena e o irmão desta, Miliardo Peacecraft - Zechs para os íntimos - que até o momento não havia dito uma palavra, saem da sala de reunião juntos. Num dos corredores do imenso prédio da Winner Corporation, Heero Yui aproveita a deixa e escapole, virando no primeiro corredor que vê, enquanto Relena se volta para falar, ou melhor, reclamar com o irmão.

- Milliardo, você é sempre um zero à esquerda! Poderia ter ao menos dito alguma coisa. Poderia ter ajudado a tirar aquela idéia esdrúxula da cabeça dele!

Zechs, com um sorriso melífluo, se volta para a irmã e responde:

- Mas eu adorei. Winner é perfeito em tudo, não? Se ele não tivesse aquela obsessão por morenos...

- Deus do Céu, Miliardo! Pare de pensar com a cabeça de baixo!

- Olha quem fala. Logo você que só pensa com o útero, querida irmã? E, por sinal, não sei se você percebeu, mas o seu japa escafedeu-se.

Só então Relena se apercebe da ausência do japonês, o que a faz ficar mais irritada.

"Eu tinha tantos planos para hoje, Heero Yui, e você escapuliu...", pensou ela, "Mas não tem importância, aquele loiro aguado do Quatre vai me pagar direitinho. Ah, se vai!".

Nesse exato momento, Noin, secretária de Quatre Winner, passa pelos irmãos, com um sorriso rasgado para o irmão de Relena.

- Oi, Relena! E Zechs, olha o coração...

Zechs responde no ato:

- Você sabe que ele é seu, querida.

Relena olha espantada para o irmão e questiona:

- Ela também?

Com um sorriso safado no rosto, Zechs responde:

- E por que não?

- Você não tem jeito! Deixe Une saber disso...

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Enquanto isso, na sala de reunião...

- Acabou o show, Winner? – Wufei adentra a sala.

- Entra, Wufei! A sua estilista favorita já se foi.

- Eu não sei como você ainda atura essa mulher. E por falar nisso, obrigada pelos elogios. – Diz Wufei Chang, deixando um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro aparecer.

- O trabalho dela é muito bom, você sabe.

- Infelizmente, é verdade. Mas por que sou eu sempre a aturá-la?

- Eu só confio em você, Wufei. Aliás, você sabe quem são os modelos que Heero sondou?

- Não, mas eu tenho certeza de um que ele escolheu.

- Quem?

- O namorado dele vai estar na lista, pode ter certeza.

- Moreno?...

E Wufei acaba rindo da cara que o amigo fez ao falar a palavra moreno. Ele conhece bem o grande homem por trás daquela corporação. Eles já haviam sido mais que amigos em outros tempos e, mesmo depois que o relacionamento amoroso esfriou, eles continuaram a amizade e a parceria, principalmente quando o assunto era a Divisão de Designer de Moda. Afinal, só mesmo o chinês para conseguir fazer aquela loucura de setor andar as mil maravilhas. Mas, o chinês sabia que Quatre sempre apreciara os morenos e sempre reclamava do fato de estar cercado de loiros. Ele dizia que isso era uma maldição e a cura era sempre ter um moreno em sua cama.

- Não tão moreno, mas não é loiro.

- Graças a Allah! Pelo menos Yui tem um gosto melhor do que o da sua ex-noiva.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, sei também que seremos convidados por Yui para ir a uma festa, talvez nesse sábado ou no outro.

- Conhecer os modelos?

- Bem... Parece que é mais para observar os modelos.

- Não compreendo, Wu. Por que Heero está fazendo isso?

- Vou dar minha opinião: Vingança.

- Como?...

- Yui já não suporta mais Relena e você deu a ele a desculpa perfeita para uma vingancinha básica, digamos assim.

- Relena ama coisas loiras...

- E Heero vai enfiar um belo moreno em cada modelo que ela criou!

- Eu te amo, Heero Yui... – Brincou Quatre, rindo a seguir.

Ninguém mais entendeu a alegria contagiante do grande chefe o resto do dia, a não ser o seu amigo, Wufei Chang.

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Duas semanas depois...

Sexta-feira.

20:00 horas.

Quatre Raberba Winner ainda está em sua sala, acabando de assinar alguns documentos. Porém, seu pensamento vagava em torno da dúvida: teria sido uma boa idéia ter deixado sua vida mais nômade para ficar mais tempo na sede da empresa, monitorando tudo de sua sala? Papel e mais papel, era o que ele mais tinha visto nos últimos meses. Talvez, fosse melhor voltar a ser mais itinerante... mais solto no mundo...

Quatre foi despertado de seus pensamentos por sua secretária que o chamava pelo telefone.

- Senhor Winner?

- Sim, Noin.

- Senhor Heero Yui na linha 3. O senhor atende?

- Passe a chamada, por favor.

- Passando, senhor.

- Obrigada, Noin.

- Olá, Heero!

- Boa noite, Winner. Chang deve ter mencionado um convite para conhecer os modelos, não?

- Sim, ele falou.

- Podemos marcar amanhã, sábado, na boate L2?

- Tenho que ver em minha agenda... Não, pode marcar sim. Mas por que numa boate?

- Chang lhe explicará tudo, Winner. Você achará bem interessante... Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, Heero.

Quatre desliga achando tudo muito estranho. Quanto mistério! Até mesmo Wufei estava misterioso. Bom, não era hora de ficar revolvendo incertezas e sim acabar com toda a papelada que ainda tinha que ler e assinar.

"Que saudade das minhas sextas-feiras sem destino!", pensou e riu sozinho, "Acho que estou ficando velho... Ih! Sai fora!", lembrou que Wufei havia ligado mais cedo e dito que por volta de dez da noite estaria chegando de viagem. Haviam marcado de tomar um drinque e agora Quatre sabia o porquê do convite. Sim, estava curioso.

Heero Yui estava armando algo que parecia realmente interessante.

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Dez da noite, em ponto.

Quatre encontra-se no momento recostado no sofá confortável de seu escritório, quase dormindo, quando...

- Vamos lá, meu loiro?

Uma carranca e olhos azuis se voltam para Wufei Chang, que acabara de entrar na sala quase na penumbra.

- Meu loiro é o papagaio da sua digníssima avó, aquele que morreu comido por um gato.

Wufei sorri e comenta:

- Tem tempos que não escuto isso. Vamos, senhor Winner? O senhor precisa urgentemente de um drinque!

- Estou cansado, Wu. Acho que não foi uma boa idéia trocar a minha diretoria itinerante por ficar parado aqui na sede. É tudo muito entediante. Além disso... – Reclama o loiro.

- Além disso, você perdeu a liberdade que tinha, não é isso?

- Você me conhece. Já foi meu parceiro de liberdade.

Quatre abre um sorriso para Wufei e esse se senta ao seu lado.

- Quatre, você não está cansado, está carente.

- Preciso de um moreno para chamar de meu...

- Também preciso de alguém, por isso... – Wufei levanta e puxa Quatre consigo – Você vem comigo, agora? Vamos jantar, ok?

Quatre enlaça Wufei pela cintura e lhe dá um selinho.

- Que bom que você existe, amigo.

- Não faça essa cara de anjo perdido para mim, deixe para a sua próxima vítima.

Wufei dá um selinho em Quatre e os dois saem juntos para jantar.

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Restaurante Shenlong. Numa mesa meio escondida estão Wufei e Quatre jantando.

- Mas então é isso o que Heero quer, Wufei?

- Sim. Todos os modelos foram convidados e estarão lá. Eles só sabem que é uma festa, nem imaginam que serão observados e escolhidos a dedo, por você.

- Relena sabe disso?

- Não. É para você escolher e não ela.

- Por que ele está fazendo isso?

- Eu disse para você, ele está meio que se vingando dela e por um motivo. Relena tem barrado o namorado de Heero, Duo Maxwell, de vários desfiles. Ela quer destruir a carreira de Duo, e Heero está irritado por causa disso.

- Mas esse Duo merece isso, Wu?

- Duo é um modelo em ascensão. É um homem muito bonito. Irritante, mas bonito e sabe fazer muito bem o seu trabalho. Mas é muito irritante, muito...

Quatre ri da cara que o amigo faz ao falar de Duo e pergunta:

- Irritante?

- Ele me irrita profundamente, mas ele é bom no que faz.

- Eu estou completamente por fora desse mundo, Wu, e quero que o desfile seja perfeito, como imaginei.

- Sei disso. Vou estar junto. Vamos fazer um desfile inesquecível.

- E devemos escolher esse Duo Maxwell?

Wufei suspira e responde:

- Devemos. Ele é um dos modelos que ficarão, sem dúvida, perfeitos na coleção da "Princesa da Moda".

- Então, sábado à noite conhecerei os modelos... Acho que será um sábado interessante. Morenos... – Diz Quatre, sonhador.

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Sábado à noite.

23 horas.

L2.

A noite está quente, em todos os sentidos. Principalmente no que diz respeito à temperatura corporal das pessoas dançando na pista da L2, a boate mais famosa do momento. Ela é considerada por muitos como uma vitrine, onde os _famosos_ e os aspirantes a tal, esbanjam sua energia e mostram suas _qualidades_, sejam elas quais forem.

No momento em que Wufei chega com Quatre, a pista de dança da L2 parece uma vitrine de roupas masculinas em movimento. Belos homens, belos trajes, olhares e trejeitos burilados à perfeição para impactar seja lá quem estiver observando.

Heero se aproxima dos dois por trás, assustando o chinês que, pelo semblante levemente enrugado, parecia incomodado pelo som estrondoso da música eletrônica tocada.

- Por Nataku, Yui! Não se aproxime por trás como um inimigo!

- Boa noite, Winner... Chang... – E sem esperar que qualquer dos dois respondesse, Heero continua. – Vamos por esse lado. Lá de cima a visão é melhor.

Wufei sabia que esse era o modo normal de Heero Yui, mas achava que jamais se acostumaria a frieza do outro e, como isso, se contrapunha ao fato de ele ter como ex-noiva a estilista espalhafatosa da empresa e, atualmente, um namorado irritante e não menos espalhafatoso. Isso era um enigma para o chinês tranqüilo que estava tornando-se estressado desde que fora cedido ao setor de moda da empresa; tudo por conta do trio Duo-Heero-Relena.

Enquanto isso, Quatre sorria. Tudo lhe agradava ali! Havia muito que não pisava em um lugar como aquele. A música ensurdecedora e com uma batida contagiante fazia-o querer livrar-se de sua máscara homem sério e amigável e _enfiar o pé na jaca_, como diria o namorado brasileiro que tivera nos tempos em que era livre para andar pelo mundo afora.

E os três seguiram para o andar superior, onde poderiam observar sem serem observados. Naquele dia, a L2 era uma vitrine finamente arrumada por Heero Yui para seus dois convidados. Era o dia da escolha daqueles que fariam parte do lançamento da coleção de Verão; um evento chamado Circus. Depois de uma breve conversa, regada a bebidas finas, os três homens passaram a observar a pista de dança abaixo de seus olhos...

Quase de imediato os olhos de Wufei Chang caíram em Duo Maxwell. Aquele homem fantástico que o irritava tanto, estava realmente ainda mais fascinante. Tanto que ao olhar para o lado viu o namorado do modelo, Heero Yui, quase babando. Era interessante notar como todo o gelo desse homem derretia quando ele estava nas proximidades do outro. Os olhos de Heero não desprendiam de Duo e brilhavam... O sorriso que nunca aparecia no rosto dele resplandecia em seus olhos, nesse instante.

"Um homem gostos...", os pensamentos de Wufei quase o fizeram cair na armadilha que seu corpo queria lhe pregar ultimamente. Afinal, aquele homem de corpo perfeito, olhos lindos, belos cabelos longos e trançados e de personalidade irritante, já tinha dono e ponto final.

Wufei, perdido em seus desejos, quase esqueceu de mostrar ao seu chefe e amigo, quem era o tão famigerado Duo. Quando voltou de seu devaneio, Yui já mostrava os modelos a Quatre e, vez por outra, lançava um olhar estranho ao chinês.

Quatre, por sua vez, era só olhos e ouvidos, enquanto Heero lhe mostrava os modelos que estavam na pista e lhe dava um rápido reporte sobre o currículo deles. Aparentemente, um homem concentrado em seu trabalho de escolher os melhores para o desfile de sua empresa. Por dentro, um jovem que fervia para se juntar a todos eles e apenas se divertir. Até que Heero lhe mostrou seu namorado, Duo. Ele realmente era algo de se babar, mas quem lhe chamou a atenção foi alguém parado – Sim! No meio de todo aquele alvoroço, alguém parado! – ao lado do homem de olhos violetas. Alguém sem nome, já que Heero lhe falava de Duo. Moreno! Olhos verdes que brilhavam intensamente, apesar do cabelo castanho teimar em querer esconder esse brilho. Alto e esguio, com um porte majestoso. Quatre, cortando ansiosamente a fala de Yui, perguntou:

- Heero, quem é aquele moreno ao lado de Duo?

- Aquele é Trowa Barton, você não conhece? – Respondeu Heero com um leve espanto.

- Deveria?

Foi Wufei quem respondeu:

- Quatre, ele foi o modelo que recusou a proposta da Hugo Boss para posar para a foto publicitária do perfume Dark Blue.

- Acho que me esqueci de suas aulas, Wufei. Se você tivesse me mostrado uma foto dele, garanto que não teria esquecido... – Respondeu Quatre totalmente fascinado com a visão do moreno que continuava parado, observando ao redor, em meio ao caos de sons e corpos. – Eu o quero, Yui! Ele é meu!

Heero e Wufei foram retirados de seus respectivos pensamentos quando ouviram as últimas afirmações do grande chefe da Winner Corporation. Voltando-se para ele, viram que o homem tranqüilo e sorridente de antes se transformara num predador sedento.

- Winner, estamos falando sobre o desfile, não? – Perguntou Heero com um certo cuidado.

E Quatre respondeu sem retirar os olhos do moreno:

- Sim, é claro... estamos falando... que ele, definitivamente, fará parte do desfile. E se ele não se interessar, Heero, convença-o! – Disse ao virar-se para encarar Heero de frente.

Então, Heero e Wufei viram mais uma vez a transformação que se sucedeu no semblante e não postura de Quatre, quando ele falou:

- Por favor, vocês dois, façam-no se interessar por nossos produtos e desfilar para nós, sim?

Atordoante a mudança que se deu conforme Quatre falava essas palavras. Aos poucos o predador foi cedendo o lugar ao bom moço que, apesar de poderoso, sempre portava um sorriso cativante. O alívio de Wufei era quase palpável. Ele conhecia aquele outro lado do chefe e ex-amante, aquele lado _hot_ que somente aparecia quando algo poderoso tomava conta daquele ser que, de modo geral, era quase angelical. Fora aquele lado que, um dia, o seduzira e o tomara totalmente.

Para Heero, o que havia presenciado era novo. Para ele, Quatre Raberba Winner sempre parecera um workaholic angel. Um homem que conseguia tudo o que queria com competência, muito trabalho e um sorriso que cativava todos. Mas o homem loiro de olhos faiscantes, totalmente sexy e que ele vislumbrara há pouco, fazia-o repensar sobre quem seria aquele homem na verdade, na intimidade.

"Muito interessante...", pensou o japonês.

Um certo movimento na pista e a mudança no ritmo da música, chamou a atenção dos três homens. Eles se voltaram novamente para a pista e perceberam que um dos modelos, um certo moreno de cabelos longos e negros, dançava de modo sexy perto, muito perto, de Duo e Trowa. Os olhos de Heero se estreitaram ligeiramente e, como se puxados por uma corda invisível, Duo saiu da mira do sujeito, deixando o caminho livre até Trowa.

Os olhos do senhor Winner colaram-se definitivamente na cena quando Trowa começou a mostrar o que tinha escondido até aquele momento. Ele começara a dançar de forma instigante e, aos poucos, foi chamando a atenção de várias pessoas na pista, além do outro moreno, que logo estava babando por ele. Quatre observava quase salivando Trowa a dançar insinuante na pista; dançando com todos, ao mesmo tempo, dançando com cada um, mas sem dançar com ninguém especificamente. Sedução total.

"Eu o quero", pensou o loiro, "Esse moreno tem que ser meu!".

Foi Heero quem cortou a magia daquela hora, pedindo desculpas, pois tinha que se ausentar por alguns momentos. Quatre nem se apercebeu do que o outro falara de tão fascinado que estava pela cena que se desenrolava na pista. Foi Wufei quem disse a Heero que estava tudo bem, que eles continuariam a observação.

Depois de algum tempo, Trowa parou e simplesmente saiu da pista. Quatre pensou em descer, pois vira que o outro havia saído da pista após o aparecimento de um loiro, que Quatre não conseguiu ver o rosto. Porém, Wufei chamou o chefe e disse:

- Quatre, seu tio ligou, ele está em sua casa.

- O quê? Como ele não me ligou?

- Ele ligou, mas você não deve ter ouvido o seu celular tocar e ele ligou para o meu.

- Tenho que ir. Wufei, diga ao Heero que eu quero Trowa e Duo. Os outros modelos você escolhe...

Wufei estupefato, questionou:

- Eu? Mas Quatre?...

- Lembre-se, morenos! Menos aquele de cabelos longos e negros, que eu esqueci o nome. Esse está vetado, definitivamente. Beijos, Wu.

E assim Quatre deixou o chinês com uma batata-quente na mão, a escolha de todos os outros modelos do desfile.

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Depois desse acontecimento, Quatre entrou numa fase de trabalho intenso que o fez deixar de totalmente a cargo de Wufei o planejamento do desfile. Uma coisa boa ele via nisso: não teria que aturar Relena até o dia do desfile. Porém, ficava totalmente irritado porque havia perdido a oportunidade de entrar em contato direto com Trowa. Mas, o dia do desfile estava chegando, o qual ele aguardava com grande expectativa. Teria alguns dias livres - totalmente livre - para conquistar aquele que já considerava seu.

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

"Bela visão!", pensou Quatre assim que seus olhos capturaram o modelo moreno de olhos verdes.

Ele esperara por aquele momento com ansiedade, havia driblado todos os compromissos, organizara completamente a sua agenda e agora estava lá, em meio àquela loucura que eram os instantes que antecediam o início de um desfile importante como aquele.

Trowa e Duo conversavam e Quatre os via de perfil. Ele observava Trowa; não perdia um só movimento dele. Contudo, uma coisa chata estava acontecendo: não era Trowa quem lhe retornava o olhava e sim, Duo. Isso não era esperado... Duo era lindo, interessante, mas totalmente comprometido com o japonês aparentemente - apenas aparentemente - gelado. Essa situação não interessava ao jovem empresário.

Quatre resolveu se aproximar mais, tentar um primeiro contato ou pelo menos olhar mais de perto o monumento de olhos verdes. Duo cochichava com Trowa e o olhava abertamente. Então, Quatre, querendo deixar bem claro para quem ele olhava, fixou o olhar no moreno e foi se achegando. Em sua mente, um mantra: "Eu quero você, Trowa Barton". Mas quando se aproxima o suficiente, o que ouve não o agrada:

- Duo, você está cansado de saber que eu não gosto de loiros! – disse Trowa asperamente.

Quatre se sentiu decepcionado, mas recuperou-se rapidamente e decidiu aproveitar o momento. Ele estava próximo o bastante de Trowa e passando por trás dele, respondeu bem perto do ouvido direito do moreno, com uma voz suave e encantadora:

- Que pena que você não goste de loiros...

Quatre se afastou rapidamente, mas virando levemente a cabeça pôde perceber que havia conseguido a atenção do moreno, pois esse o olhava. "Eu ainda não o perdi, Trowa Barton! Você pode não gostar de loiros, mas eu não sou um loiro qualquer e o jogo está apenas começando", pensava Quatre ao se afastar, indo de encontro a Wufei, que estava próximo dali.

- Responda rápido, Wufei. Onde é o camarim dele?

- Olá, senhor Winner. Boa noite.

- Olá, senhor Chang. Onde é o camarim dele?

- Por Nataku, Quatre! O que você pretende fazer?

- Apenas me diga. – Ordenou Quatre.

Wufei lhe deu as coordenadas e o belo loiro de terno rapidamente saiu na direção indicada, uma idéia já despontando em sua mente.

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Quatre não sabia que sua mais recente intenção iria dar um novo rumo a sua vida. Naquele momento, ele queria apenas uma desculpa para falar com o seu sonho de consumo. Num impulso, entrou no camarim, sendo mais rápido do que o outro.

Como?

Ele não sabe até hoje... Mas, com isso, foi agraciado com uma das mais belas vistas, já que Trowa entrara completamente distraído e foi se despindo tranquilamente. Quatre ficou embevecido com a cena e extremamente quieto para que o outro não o percebesse rapidamente. Trowa só se deu conta de que não estava sozinho algum tempo depois. Um susto, mas que não o fez perder a compostura.

- Em que posso lhe ser útil? – perguntou com um falso sorriso nos lábios, enquanto pensava: _"Que diabos esse loiro aguado faz aqui?"._

Quatre ainda se demorou a responder, deliciando-se com a cena. Um belo sorriso safado despontou em seus lábios.

- É… acho que realmente você pode ser muito útil a mim… – Respondeu o loiro numa voz aveludada.

Era delicioso ver o belo rosto do moreno corar devido ao seu olhar atrevido. E assim que percebeu que o outro procurava algo para se cobrir, Quatre lhe estendeu a mão e se apresentou.

- Sou Quatre Raberba Winner, da Winner Corporation. Estou aqui porque estou vendo que você talvez possa me ajudar, muito, numa questão que preciso resolver urgentemente.

Quatre intensificou sua atenção a Trowa ao perceber a indecisão do outro, que não sabia se apanhava a toalha para se cobrir, se apertava sua mão ou... se olhava para si! Finalmente Quatre conseguira o seu intento, tinha a atenção de Trowa! Enquanto o outro se perdia em seu olhar, Quatre resgatou a mão de Trowa, apertando-a, fazendo com que o outro aceitasse o cumprimento.

Trowa, então, respondeu educadamente.

- Trowa Barton. E estou curioso para saber no que um modelo como eu possa ser de ajuda a alguém tão importante quanto o senhor.

- Senhor não, senão serei obrigado a chamá-lo de senhor Barton também. Apenas Quatre, por favor. – disse o loiro, abrindo um sorriso maior – E respondendo a sua pergunta, você pode me ajudar muito, Trowa. Mas gostaria de deixar essa conversa para depois, pois sei que o desfile está para começar e não quero atrasá-lo mais e nem ser a causa de um possível resfriado seu.

Ao falar isso, Quatre rapidamente se adiantou, passando perto do corpo desnudo de Trowa. Quase o tocando, apanhou a toalha que estava na cadeira e a entregou a ele. Próximos… bem próximos estavam os dois. O loiro um pouco mais baixo do que Trowa exalava um perfume incomum e delicioso. E os dois ficaram presos um ao olhar do outro por alguns instantes.

"Você não gosta de loiros, não, Trowa Barton?... Mas, tenho a impressão que isso está mudando...", pensava Quatre, enquanto num gesto ágil pegou a toalha que havia entregado ao outro e o envolveu com esta, fugindo depois em direção a porta.

- Mais tarde, Trowa. Depois do desfile, num jantar, nós conversaremos… – E Quatre saiu pela porta antes que Trowa voltasse do quase-transe no qual o loiro o havia feito entrar.

Quatre saiu exultante do camarim. O que ele não conseguira ao chegar, conseguira agora: ter a atenção do moreno que não gostava de loiros. Poder de sedução... Ele havia jogado sobre o outro todo o seu poder e fora capaz de dar o primeiro passo para trazer o outro para si.

Primeira vitória!

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Modelos vestidos. Música tocando. Todo um aparato de circo armado. Um verdadeiro picadeiro era o palco onde os modelos desfilariam com as roupas da nova coleção. Os rostos pintados apenas pela metade, uns de animais, outros com a maquiagem dos vários personagens do circo. Circus, esse era o nome da coleção de Verão, da badalada estilista Relena Peacecraft, patrocinado totalmente pela Winner Corporation.

Quatre havia chegado ao lugar de honra que Relena havia marcado para ele. Este era no centro da platéia. E era lá que estava que ele se encontrava, extremamente irritado. Relena havia pregado uma peça nele, provavelmente o troco pelo fato dele tê-la obrigado a só colocar morenos, ou quase morenos, no desfile. A princesinha da moda havia reunido todos os loiros, amigos e inimigos, em frente ao picadeiro e feito um lugar de honra para o também loiro Quatre, bem em meio a eles. O sangue árabe do empresário estava ardendo por vingança! Por Allah! Ele faria picadinho de Relena e a deixaria queimando no mármore do inferno!

Porém, chegou a hora do desfile e Quatre, apesar de verdadeiramente irado, resolveu sentar-se e ver os belos espécimes que Wufei havia escolhido em conjunto com Heero. Só esse fato acalmava, um pouco, o ânimo do árabe.

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Começou o desfile!

O primeiro a entrar foi Duo Maxwell.

Sucesso total!

Todos enlouquecidos com sua pequena performance: um verdadeiro felino. E nos bastidores, um japonês sério tinha os olhos brilhando e a mente perdida em pensamentos nada castos com relação ao felino de olhos violetas, enquanto na platéia, Quatre aprovava a performance de Duo. Mas agora vinha o mais esperado por ele: Trowa Barton na passarela!

A irritação do loiro foi para o espaço ao ver o seu deus moreno. Performance perfeita! Afinal, Trowa vinha de uma família ligada ao circo e havia sido descoberto por Heero num espetáculo circense famoso. Lindo! Um dos mais belos modelos da nova geração. Por falar nisso, Duo e ele eram os queridinhos dos estilistas, famosos ou não.

Com pena, Quatre viu a apresentação de Trowa chegar ao final. "Tão pouco tempo para curti-lo...", pensou. Trowa estava agora no centro do picadeiro. Ele para e olha diretamente em frente. Quatre percebe que alguma coisa errada está acontecendo com o moreno, pois este está com um olhar furioso.

"O que será que aconteceu? Por Allah! Por que ele está olhando desse jeito furioso para mim?", Quatre fica cogitando sobre o que ocorreu, enquanto, rápida e elegantemente, Trowa dá meia-volta e, em meio aos flashes, entra nos bastidores.

Nesse momento, vem a mente de Quatre o momento em que ele encontrou o moreno pela primeira vez. "Duo, você está cansado de saber que eu não gosto de loiros!", foi o que o Trowa havia dito, de modo ríspido, ao seu amigo daquela vez. "Allah! Será que ele pensa que eu armei essa chuva de loiros como vingança pelo fora?... Não posso acreditar!... Mas pode ser que... Vou tirar isso a limpo agora!", e Quatre abandonou o seu lugar de honra para desfazer o mal entendido, se é que era isso mesmo o que havia acontecido.

Rapidamente, o empresário adentra os bastidores e vê Duo e Heero rindo muito. Duo o vê. E ele ouve Trowa falar num tom acima do normal, irritado:

- Que merda! Desde cedo parece que só tem loiros ao meu redor!

- Você precisa é parar com isso, Tro. E nada como um loiro após o outro para isso acontecer… – Ao falar isso, Duo se levanta, puxando Heero para longe, dando um sorriso e uma piscadela de olhos para Quatre.

Trowa, que olhava para o chão, não percebe a saída dos dois e, ao se dar conta do que Duo havia dito, se levanta com violência pensando em jogar um pouco de sua irritação em cima de seu amigo, mas acaba trombando com alguém a sua frente. Trowa cai por cima do loiro Quatre Winner, que bate com a cabeça no chão com certa violência. Isso acalma a ira de Trowa e o faz prestar atenção ao outro, que parecia estar sentindo dor.

"Desmaio! Esse é o meu último recurso! Mas essa doeu mesmo... preciso voltar aos treinos imediatamente...", pensa Quatre e logo simula uma vertigem, sendo prontamente amparado pelo moreno, agora literalmente preocupado. E na correria do entra e sai de modelos nos bastidores, o belo moreno de olhos verdes carrega o loiro aparentemente desmaiado para um camarim.

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Quando sentiu que Trowa já estava bastante preocupado para não ficar mais irado consigo, Quatre acordou do pretenso desmaio.

- Você está bem? Sua cabeça?… – Perguntou um Trowa aflito.

Quatre estava adorando isso! Ele estava tão próximo ao seu sonho de consumo, que se levantasse um pouco poderia... roubar um beijo! Ele resolveu se levantar, mas devagar, pois não queria perder a chance que tinha em mãos no momento por causa de um gesto desesperado.

"Calma, Quatre, pense em seu objetivo final: conquistá-lo de vez!", pensou, e disse logo após:

- Não sei… Acho que bati as costas com força… Está doendo aqui atrás… – Enquanto falava, Quatre foi tirando o paletó e a camisa social que trajava, sentindo a mudança na química do momento. Os olhos que o fitavam agora já não eram tanto de preocupação, mas, talvez, de tesão... Quatre tinha confiança no material que estava mostrando, um corpo bem cuidado e trabalhado em artes marciais. Ele sabia ser bonito e iria usar isso, não perderia a oportunidade de ganhar aquele que estava povoando seus pensamentos desde que o vira pela primeira vez naquela pista de dança.

O loiro sentiu o moreno tocar levemente suas costas, enquanto perguntava se estava doendo lá. Quatre arqueou levemente o corpo para fugir ao contato, espantado por realmente sentir dor. Sim, ele havia se machucado um pouco; afinal sua encenação não era totalmente uma mentira.

- Desculpa… – Trowa disse, retirando ligeiramente a mão, que logo foi arrebatada pelas mãos suaves do loiro.

- Por favor, você poderia massagear minhas costas? Acho que isso iria melhorar… – Pediu Quatre com uma expressão de criança perdida pedindo ajuda e pensando: "Diz que sim, por favor!". E Trowa caiu na armadilha do belo loiro.

- Acho que seria melhor colocar gelo, não? – Disse Trowa, já posicionando o corpo para levantar e sair à procura de gelo.

Quatre pensou: "De jeito nenhum que você vai se afastar de mim!".

E, num gesto súbito, prendeu os braços de Trowa com os seus e o puxou para si. Virou o rosto e… conseguiu o que queria. Um beijo de seu belo modelo moreno, aquele pelo qual ele tinha feito loucuras só para finalmente conhecê-lo, tocá-lo e... beijá-lo!

Trowa foi pego de surpresa pelo loiro e quando deu por si, já era… Os lábios macios do senhor Winner já estavam fazendo um estrago em seu pensamento racional.

"Eu odeio loiros…", ele recitava mentalmente, mas seu corpo todo dizia que aquele homem que estava ali era especial, loiro ou não. O seu cheiro. A sua pele macia. A sua língua quase indecente… _"Aos diabos se ele é loiro!"_, pensou.

E Quatre finalmente conseguiu fazer o seu moreno se render, por inteiro!

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Algum tempo depois...

Final de desfile, um chinês exasperado corria de um lado para o outro a procura dos modelos. Era a hora de finalizar o desfile e nada de Duo, nada de Trowa. E ainda mais, Quatre também havia sumido e Relena estava dando _ataques de pelanca;_ o que já era de se esperar, já que os morenos haviam feito um sucesso mais estrondoso do que sua coleção.

Finalmente, Duo aparece todo sorridente e Wufei pergunta, exaltado:

- Onde está Barton?

- Acho bom esquecer o franjinha, Wu-man. Acho que ele, finalmente, encontrou coisa melhor para fazer do que se irritar com a chuva de loiros que a maluca de nossa estilista aprontou.

- Foi ela, então?... Mulheres!... Mas, e o Barton, Maxwell?

- Não me pergunte mais nada. Peça depois para o seu patrão explicar melhor o que aconteceu. Ai, o amor é lindo, mesmo quando a coisa é loira! – E rindo, Duo deixou o chinês perplexo.

- Chefe, tudo pronto. Só falta o Barton. – disse o assistente a Wufei.

- Deixe o Barton comigo! – Respondeu Wufei.

"Quatre e Trowa?... Será que meu amigo conseguiu o que queria tanto?...". Pensando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, Wufei chegou à porta do camarim de Trowa, a abriu e o que se viu foi Quatre agarrado à cintura de Trowa, enquanto esse o beijava furiosamente.

Quatre quebra o beijo quando vê o amigo.

- Trowa, Wufei está aqui... – Diz o loiro – Corra, querido, senão você vai perder o final do desfile. E, por favor, esqueça os loiros a sua frente, ok?

Trowa sorri, pede desculpas a Wufei pelo contratempo e vai para o palco. O chinês parecia abobado.

- Como você conseguiu isso? Ele está até sorrindo!

- Nada como um tratamento especial Winner para deixar um moreno feliz. – Fala um sorridente Quatre.

E os dois vão também em direção ao palco, onde o final do desfile estava começando.

- É... nisso você é bom, mas não sabia que você era tão bom psicólogo. Trowa tem uma fobia de loiros bem forte. – Diz Wufei para Quatre.

- Tinha! Ou melhor, tem, mas somente para com outros loiros e loiras. Agora tudo se encaixa, não queremos mais outros loiros em nossas vidas. – Quatre diz, rindo.

Wufei ri também, feliz com por ver seu amigo contente. Realmente, Quatre era um homem surpreendente. Uma mente brilhante, rosto de anjo, físico de Apolo e uma habilidade, invejável, de conseguir tudo o que almeja, de modo suave, mas impactante. Um verdadeiro ganhador.

- Ouça os aplausos, Quatre. O desfile foi um sucesso!

- Obrigado, Wufei, por tudo, mas principalmente por ele. – E Quatre volta o seu olhar para o homem moreno que saia do palco e ia ao seu encontro, sorrindo abertamente, feliz.

- Mas eu nada fiz a não ser seguir estritamente as suas ordens, senhor Winner. – Brincou Wufei, cumprimentando Trowa que chegava com um leve aceno de mão.

Trowa aproxima-se do loiro e diz em tom baixo:

- Precisamos continuar nossa conversa, Senhor Winner.

- Imediatamente, senhor Barton. Com muito prazer...

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

E essa conversa rendeu muitos frutos para os dois interessados. Trowa Barton foi literalmente consagrado como modelo de passarela, mas deixou logo esse meio de lado. Convidado para fazer a campanha de relançamento da linha de perfumes mais vendidas no mundo, a Red Winner, o modelo rendeu fotos incríveis, inclusive a famosa foto do anúncio do perfume principal da linha, que catapultou as vendas de todos os perfumes da empresa.

E sim, agora podemos afirmar, já que numa coletiva a imprensa o próprio todo-poderoso da Winner Corporation aquiesceu: é dele, realmente, a mão que agarra os cabelos do modelo na premiadíssima foto. Além disso, para quem ainda não leu a sessão de fofocas dos jornais nos últimos dias, saiba que Quatre e Trowa voaram num jatinho particular, na semana passada, para um país sul-americano onde o casamento gay foi aprovado, para realizar as suas bodas. O amor é lindo, não? Quatre Raberba Winner e Trowa Barton assinam embaixo!

**ooo Yaoi Secret ooo**

Oi Asuka!

Ai, espero que você tenha gostado, ou pelo menos, se divertido bastante com o seu presente. Sabe, eu fiquei muito tempo apavorada, sem conseguir escrever nada, quando vi que os deuses haviam sorteado a ganhadora do Desafio GW 2010 como minha amiga oculta. Caramba, a ganhadora de melhor fic! **O.O"**

Por outro lado, foi muito bom ter sido a sua amiga oculta porque assim posso desejar diretamente muita alegria, muito amor, muita emoção, nesse Natal e em todo o ano de 2011!

Além de muito YAOI e muita inspiração para novas fanfics!

Um beijo imenso, Asuka!

Cristal Samejima


End file.
